The TDI Fanfiction Break Room
by Parody-lover
Summary: Ever wonder what the characters of TDI think of the way they're portrayed in fanfictions?


The TDI Fanfiction Break Room

Author's note: This is just some random thing I thought of after reading some one shots like this in the RENT and Bones section of . This is purely for fun and most of the things here are completely exaggerated and I mean not to offend anyone. Just enjoy and review please.

This was also posted on Deviantart quite a few months ago, before there was this sudden rise of fanfics here, so some cliches may be outdated or does not apply here. I did add a little extra part here though...for those who have read the one on my DA account, try and find it. Not really that big of a change though.

Warning: the following story is very random and a little OOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------

You see a room, almost like a regular staff room with counter, sink, coffee machines a table and some chairs. A loud buzz, uh, buzzes, and several TDI cast members walk in and starts to sit down, except for Eva, who was already sitting in a comfy lounge chair since the beginning.

Invisible Voice: Okay guys, five minute break.

Eva: Finally, you guys are back, I've been sitting here for ever! No one ever writes about me!

DJ: Well, you aren't exactly a popular character.

Eva: So? Even Ezekiel starred in a rare fic or two and look at him!

Ezekiel (completely oblivious): Did someone say my name?

Eva: Ugh! Somebody better write a story about me or I am seriously gonna punch someone.

Everyone proceeds to scoot away from her a little.

Justin: Hey, at least you have a few lines in one or two of them, I never talk in these fics.

Noah: That's because you never talked in the show, save for the first episode.

Justin: I'll have you know I have a university level vocabulary. I was just reading what the writers wrote in my script.

Noah (mumbling under his breath): More like cue card.

Eva: Hello! Important issue here: I never star in a fic! For God's sake even Cody and DJ have their OC romances, that and a few other strange pairings!

Cody (leaning back in chair, sticking legs on the table and drinking from a mug that reads 'Da Man') : Yep, God bless fanon or wacked out coupling!

Geoff: So? If it weren't for that fact that I'm paired with Bridgette on the show, I'll be having way less appearances in these stories, man.

Bridgette: And even now we're still supporting characters, kinda like the stereotypical supporting best friends.

Chris (completely ignoring the current topic so that they could talk about…well, him): And another thing, why is it that I'm always portrayed as a sadistic, chauvinist who would do anything for good ratings?

Duncan: That's because you are.

Chris (pausing): Oh… right.

Owen: You know, Duncan, you and Courtney are so lucky. I mean, over half the fics here are about you guys.

Courtney: Hey, it isn't a walk in the park all the time you know. I mean for once, I'll like to just do something that most couples do. I mean a simple one shot about us going on a simple date with us still in character and without all the cheating and deaths and other tragedies these writers seem to like to throw us into would be nice!

Trent: Hey at least you and your boyfriend star in something. Gwen and I were the main couple in the show and yet we have less romance fics about us than even Geoff and Bridgette!

Bridgette and Geoff: Hey!

Gwen (annoyed): Trent!

Trent (sighs): I'm sorry guys I mean it's just been a rough week, I mean in my newest fic I'm dead.

Chris: Oh yeah, heard about that, sorry dude.

Justin: So, is that like, what, your second death?

(Justin walks over to a huge chalkboard mounted on one of the walls. On the chalkboard is the heading 'Fanfiction Clichés' the names of all the characters and sub- headings such as pregnancy, hospitalized, rape, wedding, and death. In Trent's row, Justin marks a line under the death sub-heading. )

Eva: Ahem! What about my problem I still haven't starred in my own fic yet!

Invisible Voice: Okay, break's over. You've got two minutes to get back to your respective stories.

Everyone grumbles and heads out the door, except for Eva who just sulks.

Eva: It's okay everyone, I'll just be here, not starring in any stories. (takes a drink from her cup and sighs) I seriously need to fire my agent.


End file.
